Flora's Love
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: This is kinda of a oneshot but it isn't a oneshot at the same time. Flora is attempting to commit suicide because of Helia and Krystal. Will she be ok? Requested by xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx. I hope you like it and I hope the rating is ok.


Dedicated to xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx

Flora was about to do something she always swore she would never do. Kill herself. She felt very lonely and unloved lately, especially by her boyfriend, Helia. She didn't even know if he was her boyfriend anymore. She believed he and Krystal were together even though Helia denied it.

Flora created an ivy vine that hung down from the ceiling. She tied a knot so it formed a circle that her head could fit through.

She saw of picture of her, her friends, and the specialists on table. Everyone was standing next to their significant other, and Flora couldn't help but think about their relationships.

Stella and Brandon, the way they were the perfect couple.

Bloom and Sky, the way they were always there for each other no matter what.

Tenca and Timmy, the way they had their cute, technology based relationship.

Musa and Riven, the way they always fought but always managed to still love each other.

Layla and Nabu, the way they grown so close.

And then there was her and Helia.

She smiled and tears formed in her eyes as she looked at them in the picture.

'Helia's the most incredible person' Flora thought while she remembered the time of the picture. Then she thought of the present. 'Well he _was_ the most incredible person' Flora thought sadly. 'He was until I caught him with Krystal'. Flora remembered seeing Helia and Krystal together. Helia tried to explain to Flora that nothing was going on between him and Krystal. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. She didn't know why it was so hard to believe him. Maybe it was because Helia and Krystal had been friends forever, or how Krystal healed Helia when the witches hurt him, or how Krystal was so fun to be around. Thinking these things made Flora feel more sad.

She held back her tears, turned around, and walked to the table with the vine above it. She stepped onto the edge of table. She took the vine in her hands and moved it closer to her head.

* * *

The other Winx girls walked down the hall to their room.

''Do you guys think Flora's ok? She's seems really down lately'' Bloom said.

"Maybe she's just tired" Layla said in a hopeful voice so she would sound believable.

"Maybe…" Bloom said.

They got to their room and Bloom opened the door. Everyone was shocked at what they saw on the other side.

Flora was standing on the edge off the table about to hang herself.

"FLORA!" Bloom screamed.

Flora was crying and choking. She couldn't bring herself to walk off the table to choke herself, and when her friends walked in she broke.

Her friends all rushed to help her out of her potential suicide attempt.

She collapsed onto the floor and cried so hard she didn't care who heard.

"We have to get her to the hospital" Bloom announced.

"I'll call an ambulance" Layla said.

"And I'll get Ms. Faragonda" Tecna said.

They left and Bloom and Stella attempted to comfort Flora. Musa got a blanket for Flora and wrapped it around her.

Flora was now leaning against Bloom's chest crying her eyes out which caused her to choke more.

She heard an ambulance coming. Her mind was starting to fade out.

The last thing she remembered was some people putting her on a stretcher to go to the Magix Hospital.

* * *

At Magix Hospital the girls and Ms. Faragonda waited to hear about Flora's condition. After about an hour the doctor came out.

"Flora will be fine" he said. "She just needs lots of rest. She will need to stay overnight".

"Thank you Doctor" Ms. Faragonda replied.

"I'm going to call Helia" Stella told the girls.

"Good idea" Bloom said.

Stella went into the hospital's main waiting area where phone calls were aloud. She took out her phone and called Helia.

He answered.

"Hello…Hey Helia it's Stella…Hi Stella is everything ok?…Well actually no…What's wrong?…It's Flora, she's in the hospital…What?! Why?!...Helia, she tried to kill herself…Are you serious? Why would she do that?...I'm not sure but we brought her here to make sure she was going to be ok…Will she be ok?...Yes…Thank you for telling me Stella, I'll be there as quickly as I can…Your welcome, see you soon bye"

They hung up and Stella went outside to wait for Helia to arrive.

(At Red Fountain)

"Why did Stella call you Helia?" Brandon asked.

"Flora's in the hospital. I have to get there" Helia said quickly.

"What happened? Is she going to be alright?" all the guys said at once.

"Yes she'll be alright. I'll explain what happened on the way. Let's go".

Helia and the guys rushed out of their room and headed to Magix.

* * *

When the guys got to Magix Hospital they saw Stella waiting outside.

She saw the guys walking up to her and ran to Brandon who hugged her in his protective arms. Brandon, along with the rest of the guys, knew they had to comfort their girlfriends who were shaken up from seeing their best friend almost kill herself.

"Stella where's Flora?" Helia asked Stella.

"Room 116. Make a left at the main desk and keep walking straight till you see the girls" Stella said without letting go of Brandon's embrace.

Helia walked into the hospital followed by Sky, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. They found the girls like Stella said.

All the guys went to their girlfriends.

"Can I see Flora?" Helia asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Yes. Go right in".

"Thank you".

Helia went into Room 116 where his beautiful Flora was lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh my goodness. My beautiful Flora, my flower, my angel. I heard what happened but I don't understand why. Please tell me" Helia said to Flora.

"I felt so alone, so unwanted-"

"Why my love?"

"You and Krystal. You two are always together since she got to Alfea" Flora cried. "I couldn't take it anymore".

"Flora, I told you, nothing is going on between me and Krystal" Helia said while taking Flora's hand.

"I know"

"So then…why?"

"I just couldn't get myself to believe what you said was true". Flora cried harder.

"Flora, you're the only girl for me. You're the only one I want to be with. I love you" Helia said as he kissed her hand.

"I love you too" Flora said as she calmed down.

"Please don't ever do that again. Promise me. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" Helia said.

"I promise" Flora said.

After a few moments of silence, Helia spoke again.

"I'm really glad you're ok Flora".

"Me too" she said softly.

Helia took out his sketch pad, opened to a blank page, and started drawing his beautiful Flora. 'Just like old times' Flora though as she smiled.

Author's Note: Sorry the ending was kinda quick.

Also, I'm still going to continue "Connections" and maybe "Nightmare Come To Life". Hope you enjoy my stories :)


End file.
